dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Order of Fiery Promise
Delete I really don't think there is enough here to warrant its own article. This is mostly just the codex entry repeated and whats not there is covered pretty comprehensively at the red templar and lucius corin articles. - 06:33, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: I can see your point, but I disagree. The Order is clearly pretty important from a lore perspective, with it's role as the rival organization of the Seekers. There should be a way to fix up the article to let it stand on it's own.--Swampshade (talk) 22:16, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: I have to agree. It's an Order, and a fairly prominent one so I think it warrants its own article. The background should be rewritten so it's not a copy of a codex entry, but I think we have enough different sources to successfully flesh it out. -- 21:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I still think it should be deleted. We learn almost nothing about the promisers outside of the codex entry and the tiny snippets we do get are probably better off being covered at the Lucius Corin and Cassandra Pentaghast articles anyway. I just can't see how this article can stand on its own. - 00:10, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Although this order does not play as significant role as the others such as Templars or Seekers, I still think the individual page could stay. Cause the whole thing about what happened to Seekers and Lucius is an interesting plot in the game, besides having this separate page will also make it clear that this group stood alone, even if they were only a small extremist group. HD3 you are absolutely right though that the sources and thus the content is gonna be limited, but then again we have a lot of character pages with basically *nothing* in it. So with regards to that, this page is already much better than those character pages (which imo should be deleted!). p.s. maybe it's time to revisit the guidelines/requirements regarding creating individual pages? 14:32, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Name Change The page says there's a proposal to move it to "Order of the Firey Promise"? That does not make sense. Cassandra clearly says "The Order of Firey Promise" not "Order of the Firey Promise" in the dialogue. (talk) 09:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :Personally I believe it depends on whether the game's audio subtitles capitalize the word 'The' or not. 17:40, October 2, 2019 (UTC) ::So, I just went through Promise of Destruction again and well, it's ambiguous. Cassandra says "The Order of Fiery Promise" twice, however both times it is to start a sentence, so it is unclear whether the "The" is capitalized because it is the start of a sentence or because it is part of a proper noun. I'm inclined to agree with the move proposal, that the "The" is no more part of their name than "the Venatori" or "the Seekers". DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:09, October 4, 2019 (UTC)